Addiction
by Bat Spork
Summary: Roxas is the loner of Organization XIII, and he has a very strong attachment to that smart ass redhead, Axel. Things won't bode over well for Axel. Started as a one shot, may continue. My friend Shiny Object Zero-1 wrote the first part. Little collabish
1. Chapter 1

_Addiction._

_It's defined as the state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma._

_They have no idea how right they are. As a matter of fact, experiencing an addiction really goes much, much deeper than that. When you are addicted to something – or, in this case, someone – you not only want them, you need them. Crave them. Desire them to the point that you can't think of anything else when they're away and, even when they're right there, can't seem to get enough of them no matter how hard you try._

_Addictions can really only be assuaged by getting your fill of whatever is causing it. But, when the cause of the addiction barely notices you're alive, that's impossible._

_So, the addiction grows._

_The craving grows until it consumes you and you can't possibly think about anything else. The desire fills your mind, your soul, your heart. It courses through your bloodstream and fills you entirely until you don't even think about anything else. Everything becomes unimportant._

_He is my everything. My all. My savior._

The blond haired boy closed his diary with a slight thud, slipping it underneath his pillow. "There. All done with writing until later," he said, standing from his bed and leaving his room. Roxas walked down the hallway into the silent living area of the castle. "Hello?" he called, searching the room with his eyes. "No one's here I guess." He sat down on one of the loveseats, grabbing the sketch book that had been lying there for a few days.

No one in the entire castle liked him. He was an odd little boy. A very odd little boy. The twelve occupants tried to ignore him as much as they possibly could, but sometimes he was unavoidable. "No one's here…" he said to himself, flipping through the pages of the sketch book.

"Hey Xig, I was… oh. It's you."

"Aww. You can tell that it's me. Good boy."

"Shut up," Axel snarled, walking around to one of the recliners. "You're such a brat sometimes. I don't know why I stick up for you."

"You don't have to…"

"I can't help it. Something happens to you and you come crying to me. What else am I supposed to do? Just sit there, and let you cry it all out?"

_'It's not like you stick up for me or pay attention to me as much as you say you do… but you will. You will.' _Roxas didn't say anything. He stared at Axel as he spoke, a small grin spreading across his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"O-okay..." The redhead quirked a brow at the blond, and turned his face away. _'Creeeeeepyyy…'_ he thought. "Well, I'm gonna go to Traverse Town and see what's going on there."

"Can I come?! I-I mean… can I come with you? I'm really bored here and all…"

The older male looked at Roxas with surprise, but nodded his head with hesitation. "I guess…?"

"Okay!" Standing, the boy walked over towards Axel and looked up at him.

"I'm going to go and change into something more casual."

"Kay. I will too!" The two parted their ways for the moment and returned to their rooms to change into something less suspicious than black cloaks.

Roxas immediately ran to his pillow, and pulled his diary out and opened it. _Oh yes! Axel is going to Traverse Town and he's letting me go! He sorta got onto me, but that's okay. He'll make it up to me later. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet! Anyway, I gotta for now. I just came to change into something more comfortable to wear. Bye!_ With that, the blond threw the diary back under his pillow, going straight to his closet.

"Gotta be something in here!" The blond threw nearly every article of clothing he had onto the floor before he found something acceptable to wear for Axel's liking.

"Are you ready yet?" Knocking on the door, the redhead waited outside tapping his foot.

"Yeah! Almost! Give me just a second!" He hurried around his room, finding the last touch to add to his ensemble. "Okay, I'm ready!" Coming out of his room, he shut the door, and stood next to Axel. "I'm ready when you are."

'_He's so strange… what the hell is wrong with this kid?'_ Axel stepped through the portal he created, and waited for Roxas. "Come on."

"Right!" The blond followed behind the redhead, a big grin plastered across his face. _'I'm gonna get to be alone with Axel!'_

Axel rolled his eyes some as he and the blond finally reached their destination. _'I don't understand why I let him tag along,' _he thought to himself with a little sigh. "Well, here we are. What do you want to do first?"

"Oh I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Don't start pulling that stuff," he said, sighing a tad bit annoyed.

"Sorry. Well, I guess we could um… we could get some ice cream and go to the park or somewhere else?"

"I guess that'd be alright. Come on…"

'_I think I know what we could do afterwards…_ the blond boy thought to himself, a little smirk spreading across his lips again. The two males approached a small stand that had many different flavors of ice cream here and there. Roxas looked around at all the flavors, mouth agape just like a small child in a toy store.

"What do you want?"

"C-can I get some sea salt?"

The redhead nodded and shrugged some, buying his and the other's ice cream. "Here. You know how fast that stuff melts; don't make too big a mess. I don't want to have to clean up after you like I always have to."

"Oh I know. I know." A small laugh escaped from Roxas's lips as he followed the green eyed man away from the stand. _'I've got a surprise for you'_ "Hey Axel, why don't you follow me. I know a really nice place here, where we can just… talk." The blond started to head towards the place he spoke of.

"Okay?" Axel hesitantly followed behind the boy. He had no idea where he was being led to, but he followed Roxas while he ate his orange dream cone. The two walked for at least twenty minutes, and the redhead was nearly done with his ice cream. "Roxas, where the hell are you leading me?"

"We're almost there. I promise. I promise," he said in a sing-song voice. The older Organization member furrowed his brows in confusion as he listened to the other member.

"What the hell?" Axel whispered to himself, continuing to follow the other member. "Okay… Roxas, this is getting a little weird, and I'm not sure I want to actually go with you anymore. I'm going to turn back around."

"No! We're here, we're here! See?" Roxas pointed out at a rather run down looking building. A rather filthy, ugly, run down building as a matter of fact.

"Roxas? Where the hell are we?"

"Just at this little place that I usually come to when I have nothing to do back at the castle. That's all. It's my little secret place. No one else knows about it. I found it, and no one even seems to know that it's here."

"Yeah, well, that's probably a good idea. I'm not so sure-"

"Oh, come on. It's safe, I promise. It's really nice on the inside!" Roxas looked up at Axel with deep blue eyes, just begging for him to follow the younger male inside. Sighing some, Axel followed the blond inside against his better judgment. "I promise that it's really nice in here. I fixed it up and stuff" The boy led the redhead into the inside of the huge building. "See? Not so bad, is it?"

"Wow. Yeah. It is sorta nice in here, isn't it? Oh, there's a bed in here too. I guess this is the reason why we won't see you for a few days, huh?"

"Yeah. I stay here and um… it's really nice you know? It's a couch that can be turned into a bed, you know?" The blond's voice dropped into a somewhat deep, seductive purr. "You should stay sometime… it's really nice and cool."

"Uh… yeah. Sure. Whatever." Axel rolled his eyes some and walked over to half made bed and sat down.

'_Great!'_ he thought. "I'll be right back, okay Axel?"

"Sure. Okay…" With that, Roxas walked away from Axel, and into a closet. While he was in the closet he grabbed a large thick rope and long rubber stick, and a mysterious object that he hid behind his back.

"I'm back, Axey"

"Axey? Okay don't call- what the hell are you doing with those things?"

"Just a little bit of fun."

"Fun?"

"Yep. Fun," Roxas said, as he walked over towards Axel with a smirk spread across his face. "Hmm… you could be a little kitty, you know that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd be like a cute little kitten. Now, come here." The blond boy pounced over to Axel, and stuck something cold, sharp and thin into his neck.

"Ah! Ouch! That hurt you little fucking bitch!"

"Oooh… now don't call me that, Kitten. It's not nice to call people that. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It'll only take a minute, it's just gotta kick in."

"What's going to… to k-kick in…?" Axel attempted to stand up but he quickly found himself back on the half made bed, his eyes blurry and heavy. "What are you…" he tried to say, but was quickly cut off by a yawn. Soon the redhead fell asleep.

"Sleep now my baby, hush now, don't cry… don't worry Kitten, you'll wake up soon, and everything'll be alright…"


	2. Chapter 2

Addiction

"Mmmm…" The redhead had finally started to stir. "Where the hell am I…?" he asked himself, "my head is killing me…" Keeping his eyes closed due to the throbbing of his head, Axel took a deep breath, trying to sit up from his lying position. "Why can't I move?" The Organization member's eyes shot open to reveal himself bound at the hands and feet and completely naked. Suddenly, he remembered where he was. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled.

"Hm? Oh. You're awake"

"What the hell are you doing, you brat?!"

"Oh… don't be so mean Axey… it's just not nice. And if you're not nice, I'm going to have to hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

The older male stared at the blond dumbfounded, unsure of what the hell was going on. "Fucking… Roxas, you better let me go. Let me go now! I'm not going to put up with this, you little freak!"

Roxas's eyes narrowed, the light blue turning deep and emotionless. "Don't. Don't you dare… don't you ever call me that. Don't call me that!" he yelled, clenching his fists into tight balls. "I told you… I told you that I didn't want you to be mean, because I don't want to hurt you."

"What the fuck ever, you fucking weirdo. Just fucking let me go, and I won't say anything about it the Superior."

"Hn hn hn…" he laughed, "you're not going to be doing anything, I'm not letting you go. I told you. I'm going to have to punish you for being mean to me earlier. I told you I didn't want to do it." Roxas turned away from the other male, picking something long and slender up.

"What the hell is that? Roxas, what are you- AHHH!" the redhead screamed as he felt the long cold pole slipped into his entrance completely dry. "ROXAAAHHS! AH! Get that out! Get it out!"

"I told you I was going to punish you…" he said, pumping the pole inside and out quickly.

Hot tears stung at the corners of Axel's eyes as he felt the pole move. This was torture. It was agony. "Please…! Take it out! Take it out!" Tear after tear rolled down the redhead's sweaty pale face.

Roxas continued to pump the pole in and out from Axel's now swollen entrance for a few more minutes, before he decided to stop. "There… I told the baby that I was going to punish you for being bad."

"F-fuck… fuck you…" Axel managed to breathe out, as he felt his sore bottom throb furiously. "Why the h-hell did you d-do that?"

"I told you why," he said softly, looking down at the exposed buttocks. "Ooh… Baby, don't look at me like that."

"I'm not your b-baby." The older member glared up at Roxas with watery, red eyes.

"Aww… my poor baby, lemme make it feel better."

"Don't you fucking come near me!"

As the blond tossed the bloody pole off to the side, the younger member lowered himself down to his knees, gently running his finger along Axel's open area. "Poor Darling… let Mama make it better."

"Don't tou-mmf!" The redhead arched his back slightly at the feeling of his swollen member taken into the other male's mouth. Sweat rolled down his naked body as he arched his back so much to the point that it hurt. "Please stop…" he whispered, "please…"

But Roxas wouldn't have any of that. He was tired of not being noticed. More specifically, he was tired of not being noticed by Axel. He was tired of Axel not feeling the same way that he felt. He wanted Axel to notice him. He wanted Axel to love him. This was the way he thought he could get Axel to love him. Blackmail was nice. Roxas continued to suck upon the shaft, ignoring the redhead's cries.

'_This isn't like him…'_ Axel thought to himself, groaning in pain.

'_He's going to pay… he's going to notice me… he's -going- to love me. He -will- love me, no matter what happens. He will love me for all of eternity.'_


End file.
